Haman Warlock
by MageeX
Summary: HPODP et crossover. On les appelle Shaman, moines transcendantaux, prophètes, envoyés célestes, êtres de lumière et de ténèbres, Warlork, généraux des abysses. Mais il n’existe qu’un seul Shaman Warlork, que se passeraitil si les évènements du département


Salut tout le monde je poste ce début de ff sur HP que je viens de terminer d'écrire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, avant que je change de thème ou d'histoire, à plus et bonne lecture.

**Disclamer:**

**HP et son univers appartiennent à J.K Rowlings, l'univers de bleach à Tite Kubo, les allusions à X-men et Dead Zone à Marvel et Stephen respectivement, stargate, starwars à leur créateur respectif, le reste est à moi.**

_Sommaire_

_HPODP et cross-over. On les appelle Shaman, moines transcendantaux, prophètes, envoyés célestes, êtres de lumière et de ténèbres, Warlork, généraux des abysses. Mais il n'existe qu'un seul **Shaman Warlork**, que se passerait-il si les évènements du département des mystères étaient légèrement différents. Harry dark et indépendant._

_**A l'aube de tous les temps, du chaos éternel naquis la lumière et de là, la propre conscience de toute la création, c'est ce que toutes les textes religieux ou non mentionnent comme étant l'esprit fondateur, le créateur, le Saint Esprit, ou plus communément Dieu ou divinités assurant l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, la destruction et la création, la lumière et les ténèbres, l'ordre et le chaos, le néant et l'absolu et infiniment et éternellement. Mais ce qui est peu ou non dit, c'est que bien avant l'émergence des consciences et des esprits, il existait et existera toujours, un facteur déclenchant plus puissant que la somme de toutes ces parties, plus réel que toutes réalités, assurant l'émergence de toutes les créations et de toutes les dimensions. Bon nombre d'esprits ayant atteint l'état d'éternité ou plus communément de divinité ont pris conscience, dès leur émergence, de ce facteur ; et ce sont soit regroupés, ou ont soit combinés leur force en forme de trinité ou de panthéon démoniaque ou divin afin de se prémunir de ce facteur ou de cette troisième entité originelle. Car au coeur même de chaque création, de chaque univers et de chaque créature, il existe un puit sans fin où tous les esprits peuvent à jamais disparaître, le résultat des luttes éternelles entre la conscience du choas et l'esprit de la création, le jouet du destin ou de l'irrationnel ou comme peu le dise le jeu, de toutes les origines.**_

_**Certains écrits attestent toutefois l'existence cette troisième entité. A une époque indertéminé, bien après la mort et l'émergence de milliards d'étoiles dans notre univers, la première faille dimensionnelle s'était ouverte amenant avec elle des esprits supérieurs et puissants manoeuvrés par le chaos : les Sethis, des esprits métallo-organiques, des mangeurs de ténèbres et de lumières, dévoreurs d'espoirs et de magie, d'âme et de conscience, de souffrance et de bonheur : l'anhilition de tout. Toutefois, après une lutte acharnée, où une grande partie de l'univers disparut à jamais et où bon nombre d'esprit éternel dévoré, avec la puissance et la volonté combinées du chaos et de la lumière et l'aide de toutes les origines, les Sethis furent refoulés à leurs univers originels et de leur descendance ou des esprits qu'ils avaient détruits naquirent, les titans et leurs enfants : les atlantes, les géants, les monstres de l'espace et du temps comme l'un des anciens Ducs du chaos Chronos,... et plus curieusement une conscience ou encore alors, une simple mémoire qui aurait été perdue sans l'aide de toutes les origines : la mémoire de l'espoir, de la magie et de l'éternité. C'est dans une telle refonte de tous les panthéons que naquit le système solaire, la Terre et ses créatures bien après la dernière déchirure que tout un chacun nomme Big Bang,... quoi qu'il en soit, notre univers et tout ce qui y évolue furent marqués à tout jamais et une nouvelle invasion de telles entités pourrait être la fin de l'univers connu.**_

_**L'histoire qui va suivre relate l'un des nombreux épisodes illustrant la finalité entre le bien et le mal, et la toute première action du facteur D dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Tout avait commencé dans les années 1945 peu après la 2nde GM, par la vie d'un jeune orphelin délaissé par son père et rabaissé par ses camardes d'orphelinat qui découvrit le monde des sorciers et son héritage. Mais sa vie lui incita à détester tout ce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et le monde qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. L'une de ses nombreuses obsessions fut alors de tromper la mort, mais malheureusement de la pire des façons qu'il soit pour toute l'humanité.**_

**10 mai 1995 Départements des mystères, hall des prophéties**

Il luttait de toutes ces forces, de toute sa volonté pour empêcher que le monstre en lui succède, douleur au-delà de la douleur, âme et esprit déchiqueté en lambeau. Il était parti du hall, fermé à clef dans les entraves d'une créature avec les yeux rouges, tellement étroitement que Harry n'a pas su où son corps finissait et où la créature commençait : ils étaient fusionnés, la seule limite, la douleur, et là aucune évasion. Et quand la créature parla, elle employa la bouche de Harry, de sorte que dans son agonie il ait senti sa mâchoire se déplacer.

tues moi maintenant !... Dumbledore… ' cracha-t-il d'une voix ironique et geignarde

Aveuglé et mourant, chaque partie de lui criait pour se libérer, Harry sentit la créature l'employer encore et encore…

si la mort n'est rien, Dumbledore, tues le garçon… ' ria le monstre aux yeux rouges plus machiavélique que jamais

Arrêter la douleur, pensa Harry… laissez-le nous tuer… que ce soit la fin, la mort, Dumbledore… n'est rien comparé à ceci…

...Et je reverrai Sirius…

Et comme le coeur de Harry rempli avec les émotions, les entraves de la créature se détachèrent peu à peu, enfin presque, la douleur a été toutefois allée ; Harry avait le visage écrasé sur le plancher, ses verres disparus, tremblant de tout son corps et de toute son âme

Et il y avait des voix faisant écho dans le hall, plus de voix qu'il devrait y avoir eu…

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, vit ses verres se trouver au talon de la statue sans tête qui s'étendait maintenant à plat, disloqué et immobile. Il les a mis et a soulevé sa tête pour trouver le nez tordu de Dumbledore s'avançant vers lui.

est-ce-que ça va, Harry? '

ou,.. oui, ' dit Harry, tremblant tellement violemment qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir sa tête vers le haut correctement. Ouais, Je Suis -

où est Voldemort, où - qui sont tous ces gens - qu'est-ce-que - douleur.

L'oreillette était pleine de gens ; le plancher reflétait des flammes vertes d'où émergèrent des sorcières et des magiciens. Tandis que Dumbledore le maintint de nouveau sur ses pieds, Harry vit les statues minuscules de l'elfe de maison et du lutin, et menant, un Cornélius Fudge semblant choqué.

il était là!' cria un homme à la robe écarlate avec une queue de cheval, qui se dirigeait à une pile de blocaille d'or de l'autre côté du hall, où Bellatrix a été il y a quelques moments seulement emprisonnés avant.le I l'ai vu, M. Fudge, je jurent qu'il était Vous-Connaître-qui, il a saisi une femme et a disparu ! '

Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi! ' bafouilla Fudge, qui portait ses pyjamas sous son manteau et haletait ' par la barbe de MERLIN ici — ici ! - au ministère de la magie !- grands dieux - c'est pas possible - mais, mais - comment cela se peut-il ?

'si tu avais l'amabilité de te diriger en bas du département des mystères, Cornélius, 'dit Dumbledore - apparemment satisfait qu'Harry aille mieux devançant le ministre...

Douleur fulgurante, pire que tout à l'heure, non pas encore, pensa Harry dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, conscience qui cette fois-ci fut éclipsée pour de bon.

Pr... Pr Dumbledore, Monsieur, il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire - fit l'entité avec la voix de Harry

Oui Harry fit-il en se retournant vers son protégé

ANIMA EVANESCO EXUMA - SECTUSEMPRA DISPENDERE hurla -t-il d'une voix caverneuse en pleine figure d'un Dumbledore estomaqué.

Hurlements de douleur, et cris hystériques d'un ministre éclaboussé par son sang et celui du champion du monde sorcier.

Effectivement Pr, il y aurait peut-être des situations pires que la mort, vous me le direz, hein Pr fit le monstre qui avait pris possession de Harry à la figure déchiquetée de Dumbledore. Je réservai cela pour plus tard, mais je trouve plus amusant de détruire votre protégé — gémissements d'un corps inconscient luttant contre les affres d'une magie maléfique qui tentait de déchirer son âme après avoir déchiqueté son corps.

Arrêter le fit Williamson aux aurors qui venaient juste d'arriver

Sectusempra circulum fit l'entité avec une multitude d'ondes de choc circulaires sortant de sa baguette levée au ciel, coupant tout ce qui se trouvait tout autour

Petrificus totalus fit l'un des aurors

Reflectum multiplicatum immobilisation d'un grand nombre de magiciens

Appelez les autres aurors de l'arrière garde et mettez en marche les barrières d'anti-transplanage il risque de s'échapper — sourire prédateur de l'entité à ces mots.

Diffindio hurla les autres aurors qui n'étaient pas touchées.

Aeorum Aeorolix Multiplicatum Maximum - boules de feu à ondes concentriques avec une aura jaune verte malsaine fit Harry avec un rire à geler les os

Aurors, soulevez, vos boucliers hurla Williamson qui était l'une des personnes non touchées, Protego maximum fit en coeur, ces derniers en vain — boucliers pulvérisés et reste des aurors brûlés au 4e degré pour les plus chanceux, carbonisé pour les autres.

Au mon, mon dieu, fit les arrivés de la dernière cavalerie accompagnée d'Hermione, de Ron et des autres, à la scène de boucherie devant eux. Il faut l'arrêter ! hurla Ron

Petrificus totalus

Petrificus totalus

Ha - Harry, mais que, que... fit une Hermione abasourdie

Petrificus totalus

Immobulus corpus

feintes, feintes, Protego circulum - bulle d'énergie - Crucio maximum dispendere - cris d'agonie et d'incompréhension de ses amis

Diffindo, - feinte, feinte - Imperio Imperatorix — vague déferlante rouge jaunâtre sortant de sa baguette - massacrez-vous entre vous. fit Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ripostes - diffindo, aerolix, projectiles, vulcanor — boucliers, feintes, feintes, boucliers - firent les aurors de plus en plus exaspéré - cri dans la pagaille, une lumière dans l'incompréhension totale, une fille qui venait juste de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et...

Non arrêtez, il est possédé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il faut l'immobiliser...

C'est ce que...

Dispensio maximum animum - onde de choc psychique rouge verdâtre - hurlement de douleur de l'esprit d'Harry source de l'énergie dont s'abreuver maintenant le monstre pour ses sorts les plus puissants, cris de pagaille dans les rangs des aurors, regards apeurés de ses amis se rendant compte ce qu'ils venaient de faire sous Imperio, une âme en éclat et vampirisée, une fille en larme ombragée par la présence malsaine de celle dont elle croyait son ami.

Harry nooon, pourquoi, non c'est moi Hermione, réveilles toi je t'en pries, je t'en supplie non, non, ton amie...

La sang de bourbe, qui geint, comme c'est... pathétique, continuez, ça n'amuse pas du tout mon hôte, je me demande….. comment pourra survivre cette larve après ce que je viens de lui faire faire et subir,... et avoir la mort de ces amis et de tant de personnes sur sa conscience et surtout la votre très chère termina -t-il avec une grimace prédatrice déformant tous ces traits faciaux.

Avada

Harry NON, EXUMA magnificum hurla Maugrey qui venait juste d'arriver

Kedavra

feinte, projectile - In stasis corpore tenta Hermione, dans un dernier soupir, son charme d'entrave le plus puissant de son répertoire, corporel et spirituel, maîtrisé depuis sa troisième année après avoir appris que des fantômes pouvais être pétrifiés, en vain ?

Qelques instant plus tard..

Blanc, noirs, gris, sensation , rêve, désespoir, illusion, et réalité, mais surtout, douleur dans l'inconscience, bruits et gémissements, cris de désespoirs qui vous agressent. Et voix qui vous tire d'une inconscience bienheureuse pour vous obliger à faire aux horreurs de la réalité.

Finite incatatem EXUMA ENNERVATUM fit Maugrey

Par la barbe de MERLIN, c'est Cornélius Fudge, le ministre, et, et… Albus ! fit une McGonagall en larmes qui venait juste de se rendre compte de la boucherie qui l'entourait. Venez ici, vous autres, appelez Ste Mungo de toute urgence. Et Potter ! Mais que..., mais pourquoi….. ? Rationalisa-t-elle afin d'éviter de succomber à la panique ou du moins à l'hystérie, toutefois avec une expression chagriné et bileuse comme si elle venait d'avaler de la merde.

Vous êtes fini, Potter, c'est le baiser du détraqueur assuré quelque soit votre renommé, et je doutes qu'Albus sera en état de vous défendre désormais, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi je vous jetterai par le voile là toute suite, sans sommation, trancha Williamson, chef d'escadron des aurors du département des mystères.


End file.
